


Moments

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: There were these moments ...





	Moments

There were these moments.  
These moments when he looked at Gibbs and Gibbs looked back.  
These moments when they smiled at each other, sometimes only for two or three seconds, sometimes longer.  
These moments when Gibbs praised him and he felt happy about it.

There were these moments.  
These moments when he looked at Gibbs and Gibbs didn't looked back.  
These moments when Gibbs were angry about his action and he felt bad about it.  
These moments when he lay in his bed and felt alone.

 

There was this moment when he couldn’t hide his feelings for Gibbs any longer and told him that he was in love with him.

There was this moment when Gibbs told him that he was in love with him too.


End file.
